pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story Beyond the Portal
The Story Beyond the Portal is a fanfic that takes place exactly ten minutes after Across the 2nd Dimension end. It depicts the lives of The Resistance between August 5th and 12th. List of Chapters Chapter 1: Ten Minutes Later Chapter 2: The New Isabella Chapter 3: Love Triangle, Anyone? Chapter 4: The Android Porcupine Chapter 5: Isabella's Cousin Chapter 6: Alternate Vanessa Chapter 7: One Final Mission Chapter 8: The First Stronghold Chapter 9: Party Prep and Sad Confessions Chapter 10: True Victory? Chapter 11: From Phineas to Phineas Chapter 12: Reactions and a Mutiny Chapter 13: If the World Should End Chapter 14: Meanwhile Chapter 15: Worse Than Doofenshmirtz Chapter 16: Fifteen Grenades Chapter 17: Flynn vs. Flynn Chapter 18: He's Talking to Himself Chapter 19: Not So Bad A Dude After All Chapter 20: What Flower Shop? Chapter 21: The Day Ferb Discovered True Love Chapter 22: Pushed Too Far Chapter 23: Goodbye Conformist, Hello Phineas Chapter 24: The Definition of Trust Chapter 25: Just Friends Chapter 26: The Morning Afterwards Chapter 27: Gears of War 3 Chapter 28: Extreme Paintball Chapter 29: How to Be a Girl Chapter 30: Finding the Stepbrothers Chapter 31: Well, it's about time! Chapter 32: One Heck of a Busy Morning Chapter 33: Isabella's True Self Chapter 34: One Lame Party Chapter 35: Long Silky Black Locks of Hair Chapter 36: Teamwork Wins the War Chapter 37: One Last Dance Chapter 38: The Aftermath of Tour de Ferb Tropes Used in the Fanfic Alt. Phineas *Cool Shades: They're supposed to an attempt to prevent others from seeing his emotions through his eyes, but Vanessa Wilson encourages him to take them off once in a while. *Crazy Jealous Guy: He tries to invent something that would impress Alt. Isabella...until he meets Vanessa Wilson. *Death By Origin Story: The accidental death of his parents leads to him betraying The Resistance. *Evil Costume Switch: After his parents die, he changes his appearance so he looks exactly like his counterpart. *Heel Face Revolving Door: He reforms a few days after becoming a threat worse than Alt. Doofenshmirtz. *Knife Nut: His signature weapon is a small knife. *Love Redeems: He becomes a new person when he realizes he loves Vanessa Wilson more than he loved his parents. *Rage Against The Reflection: He looks away from his own reflection when he realizes he doesn't look like himself anymore. *Redemption In The Rain: It still counts even though he was in his room. *Screw This, I'm Outta Here: He leaves The Resistance when Alt. Candace doesn't care about the deaths of Alt. Linda and Alt. Lawrence. *Talking to Himself: He asks his counterpart for some advice when everyone in The Resistance, except Vanessa Wilson, becomes his enemies. *Turn In Your Badge: He throws his badge at Alt. Candace when he declares his independence from The Resistance. *What Beautiful Eyes: Vanessa Wilson falls in love with him when she sees his eyes. Alt. Ferb *Dreadful Musician: It's implied that he can't sing despite his skills at playing classical guitar. *Glass Shattering Sound: His singing voice is so bad, all of the glass in his house had to be replace with plastic substitutes. *Love Epiphany: He realizes he loves Alt. Isabella after he first sees her during the events of Across the 2nd Dimension. *The Charmer: He becomes one in order to impress Alt. Isabella. Alt. Isabella *Beautiful All Along: Alt. Ferb shows her this when he ties her hair in a ponytail. *Real Women Never Wear Dresses: She cringes at the thought of being a girly-girl. *Tomboyish Ponytail: A part of her new look that Alt. Ferb suggests. *Woman In Black: Her main taste in wardrobe includes black and dark grey clothing. Vanessa Wilson *All Girls Want Bad Boys: She and Alt. Phineas become a couple when he becomes evil, but the relationship ends when he indirectly gets her fired from The Firestorm Girls. *Better as Friends: She tells Alt. Phineas that, but he still loves her. *Catch Phrase: "How's it goin'?" *Incorruptible Pure Pureness: She always remains sweet and kind no matter what happens to her. *It's A Costume Party, I Swear: She didn't know the appropriate attire for the victory party was Resistance uniforms, NOT formal wear. *Pink Means Feminine: She likes wearing pink outfits. Other *Blatant Lies: Alt. Phineas and Vanessa Wilson attempt to use the flower shop excuse for when they see each other, but others in The Resistance get suspicious. *Continuity Nod: The epilogue reveals the day of the victory party was the exact same day the events of the Phineas and Ferb episode Tour de Ferb occurs. *Paintball Episode: Alt. Candace's favorite game is extreme paintball. *Shout Out: In Chapter 23, it's implied that Alt. Ferb and Alt. Isabella are watching the Modern Family episode Someone to Watch Over Lily. *Tomboy and Girly Girl: Alt. Isabella is a tomboy and Vanessa Wilson is a girly-girl. Category:2nd Dimension Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Stinkfly3's Creations Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:2nd Dimension Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Stinkfly3's Creations Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz